xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
World Tree
The World Tree (Japanese: , Sekaiju) is a main location in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a towering tree standing in the center of the endless Cloud Sea. The inhabited world of Alrest lies around it. The fabled paradise Elysium is said to be located at the top of the World Tree. The exterior of the World Tree is covered in thick growths of wood and leaves while the interior is technological-themed, a mechanical tower with robotic enemies. Story thumb|right|Amalthus climbs the Tree The World Tree is a portion of the space elevator leading up to the First Low Orbit Station. After Klaus created Alrest, vegetation began growing around the space elevator, and the glyphs around the elevator gave it the appearance of a giant tree. The people of Alrest began spreading stories that the humans used to live in Elysium at the top of the World Tree with the Architect before they were cast out and sent to live on Titans. Praetor Amalthus became the first person to climb the tree, where he found Elysium empty and took two Core Crystals back with him to Alrest. He awakened Malos and Mythra, beginning the Aegis War. After the war, all passage to the World Tree was forbidden; the Kingdom of Tantal used the Omega Fetter and commanded Ophion to guard the World Tree. To do so, Ophion created the Great Void around the Tree. thumb|left|Ophion guards the Tree Rex and company first set out for the World Tree after borrowing a ship from Umon. However, Artifice Ophion attacks them and they end up crashing inside of Uraya. They eventually learn from Cole that his Driver would know how to get to the World Tree. His Driver turns out to be Amalthus. At the Ruler's Congress, multiple nations agree to lift the ban on traveling to the World Tree. Amalthus then sends the party to Tantal to retrieve the Omega Fetter and open the way to the World Tree. Torna intercepts the party at Genbu Crown, and Jin overpowers the party and takes both Pyra and the Omega Fetter. Malos later uses the Omega Fetter at the Cliffs of Morytha to reprogram Ophion under his command, getting rid of the Great Void surrounding the Tree. thumb|right|The roots of the World Tree When the party rescues Pyra and Mythra from the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Cliffs of Morytha, the battle between Ophion and Siren destroys the cliffs, causing them, and Jin, to fall through the Cloud Sea and land in the Land of Morytha. The remaining members of Torna retrieve Jin with the Marsanes, leaving the party to climb the Tree from inside. The roots of the World Tree are accessible from the ruins of Morytha, and the party finds an elevator that will take them up inside, where they discover that the Tree is a tower surrounded by plant life. Jin and Malos leave the Marsanes at a certain point to continue climbing it on foot. Indol arrives, and Amalthus attempts to destroy Torna before they can climb the Tree. He released multiple Indoline Stars and Indoline Sentinels, while Torna uses the Blade Bots to fight back. He later uses Fan la Norne's Core Crystal to control Mythra into summoning Siren, though Mythra resists. After not getting help from Mythra, he summons Mor Ardain, Uraya, and Genbu to the World Tree and orders Mor Ardain and Uraya to fire energy blasts at the Tree, hoping to destroy it. thumb|left|Indol attacks the Tree With the help of Poppi, Rex and Mythra get close enough to Indol, and Mythra assumes her ascended state to destroy Indol's amplification towers, causing the Titans to stop attacking the World Tree. The Marsanes, piloted by Mikhail, then assumes a Titan-like form. Mikhail protects the party from a large blast from Indol, allowing them to continue climbing the Tree. Mikhail then uses the Marsanes to slam Indol into the World Tree, and the Titan and the Marsanes sink in a large explosion. Jin stays behind at Megrez Gateway to fight the party and begins to understand Rex's view on the world. Amalthus ends up escaping Indol before its demise and arrives at the battle. By absorbing all the Core Crystals Indol had gathered, he assumes a new form with long, blue tendrils. He kills Akhos and Patroka before the party can subdue him. In desperation, Amalthus begins binding his body to the World Tree so that the party cannot meet the Architect. He is eventually killed by Jin, who dies peacefully afterward. The party then continues up the World Tree and reaches the First Low Orbit Station. thumb|right|The Conduit powering the Tree As Shulk kills Zanza, Klaus and the Conduit begin to fade out of existence. Due to the Conduit's disappearance, everything above Elysium is detached and begins drifting out into space, but the rest of the World Tree begins to collapse. To save Alrest, Pneuma sacrifices herself to activate Artifice Aion one last time and destroy the World Tree using its power. The party eventually agrees to this and escape the World Tree while Pneuma seemingly dies in the explosion that destroys the Tree. Landmarks and Locations Lower Level Landmarks * Benetnash, Elevator #6 * Lv. 2, Mizar: Lower Deck * Mizar, Elevator #8 * Lv. 2, Mizar: Central Deck * Sky Bridge Locations * Lv. 2, Mizar: Mid Floor * Waste Store * Nuclear Dump Facility * Control Room * Data Processing Room * Mizar, Elevator #20 Mid Level Landmarks * 7th Perimeter Center Floor * Mizar, Elevator #5 * 7th Perimeter Skyport * Lv. 3, Alioth Secret Area/Viewpoint * 7th Perimeter Entrance Locations * Roadway to 7th Perimeter * Mizar Thoroughfare * 7th Perimeter Defense Post * Skywalk * Alioth, Elevator #3 Upper Level Landmarks * Megrez Gateway Locations * Lv. 4, Megrez * Megrez, Elevator #1 Salvage Points * 7th Perimeter Skyport * Near 7th Perimeter Skypor Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Disas Squood (after Salvaging) * Familion Sovereign * Grandum Sovereign * Horiz Aspid (after salvaging) * Indoline Star (normal) * Joobs Krabble (after salvaging) * Kustal Sovereign * Margot Sovereign * Nutch Lexos (after salvaging) * Spirit Lexos * Sting Runner * Straat Serprond (after salvaging) * Valkan Marrin (after salvaging) * Valta Sovereign * Vay Taos Quest Exclusive Enemies * Kyamel Sovereign * Skriim Sovereign Unique Monsters * Haywire Kustal * Haywire Phoebus * Haywire Radclyffe * Mk. VI Familion * Mk. VI Gerolf * Mk. VI Margot * Mk. VII Arek * Praetorian Argus * Praetorian Medea Bosses * Indoline Star (boss) * Jin * Amalthus Quest Exclusive Bosses * Howl Sentry * Vaido Sovereign Trivia * The four main levels of the World Tree, Benetnash, Mizar, Alioth and Megrez, come in the same order as the four stars forming the "handle" of the Big Dipper (Plough) asterism in the constellation of the Ursa Major: Benetnash, also known as η Ursae Majoris or Alkaid; Mizar, or ζ Ursae Majoris; Alioth, or ε Ursae Majoris; and Megrez, or δ Ursae Majoris. * The World Tree is a reference to Yggdrasil, the World Tree from Norse mythology which is located in the center of the universe and connects the nine worlds. This is why the background music of this region is entitled "Yggdrasil". * The World Tree was known as the "Beanstalk" while it was used as a space elevator. Gallery World Tree artwork.png|Official artwork of the World Tree XC2-World-Tree-night.jpg|Rex and Pyra observing the World Tree by night Maps World Tree - Lower Level Map 1.jpg World Tree - Lower Level Map 2.jpg World Tree - Lower Level Map 3.jpg World Tree - Lower Level Map 4.jpg World Tree - Mid Level Map 1.jpg World Tree - Mid Level Map 2.jpg World Tree - Upper Level Map.jpg Category:World Tree Category:XC2 Locations